familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:California Gray
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Phlox (Talk) 05:01, October 4, 2009 Assistance with your first article Welcome to our site. It appeared you were in need of assistance on your first article "James Gray (1804-1868)", so I took the liberty of making some slight changes to reflect what I believe you were attempting to do. If this was unwelcome, I apologize, and you may set it back the way you left it by using the History menu item. To prevent future confusion from other users, I have renamed some items on the form so that it is more clear that forms are for entering data on the person, but that we have a word processor for entering free form text into the article. I think you will find it much easier to enter text that way than on the form. Regards, 07:58, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Silicon Valley Computer Genealogy Group Hello, California. Welcome from me too. I'm pleased to see that the Silicon Valley Computer Genealogy Group has become aware of this site. You could invite members to collaborate on writing and updating an article about the group. It would not be the first such group to have its own page here. Good luck with your existing and proposed articles about members of the Gray family. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC)